S y P
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Países pervertidos everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sexo  
_**

_''¿El qué?''_

_Un friki acerca del sexo _

_ S-soy virgen_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ WTF?_

Arthur no podia creer lo que Alfred le decia... no le cabia en la cabeza que el americano era virgen. Osea, paso mucho tiempo con los pervertidos de Francia y España, sumando los particulares gustos de Japón e incluso el mismo había percibido la leve tensión sexual que el joven tuvo en su momento con Rusia y México.

_ Arthur yo..._

_ No puedo creerlo Al, no puedo..._

_ Arthur... ¡ahhh~!_

_ No puedo creer que seas más tierno de lo que ya eres y estas aquí, puro, todo para mí_

Arthur apreto con fuerza la erección de Alfred, quien arqueo la espalda y lo abrazo fuertemente. El oji verde obligo al otro a lamer sus dedos, quien lo hizo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

_ Voy a meterlos Al..._

_ _WAIT!_ _Alfred aparto a Arthur de un empujon, tirandolo de la cama

_ ¿Qué haces idiota?_ le grito el británico, bastante enojado

_ ¡No estoy listo, no entiendo nada! ¡No puedo! ¡No se que estoy haciendoooooo!_

_ ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Te comprendo, no me enfadare!... ¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR, _BLOODY BASTARD!__

_Digamos que el sexo es cuando el hombre quiere mucho a la mujer y hacen algo para poder tener hijos, También se usa el (aborto) condón, para que no la deje embarazada. _

_ Roderich_

_ E-Elizabeta..._

_ Yo quiero seguir_

_ ¡Pero no es el lugar!_

_ ¡No me importa!_ la mujer lo abrazo fuertemente_ ¡No importa donde, mientras sea contigo Rode!_

_ Eli_ el austriaco guardo sus lentes en su abrigo para luego sacarelo y tirarlo al suelo junto con su camisa. Apretó a Elizabeta fuertemente contra él y beso fieramente sus labios. La alzo del suelo y ella envolvio sus caderas con sus piernas, Roderich no tardo en empezar a acariciarlas y subir lentamente el largo vestido verde.

_ Espera_ lo paro ella_ ¿Tienes un... condon?_ le pregunto, sonrojandose.

_ Pues yo- ¿por qué hay una caja de condones en un armario de limpieza?_ el pelinegro agarro una caja de condones 'piel contra piel' que estaba oculta detras de una botella de lavandina

_ No lo se_ contesto rapidamente Eli_ Ahora podemos continuar..._

Los dos se envolvieron fuertemente en un abrazo, apretandose contra la pared del pequeño armario. La hungara jamas admitiria que dejaba los preservativos alli en caso de que algun país hiciera lo mismo que ellos en ese lugar y quisiera cuidarse.

**Voy a tener mi propia pelicula con el señor Austria~ **penso felizmente.

_Como dijo Confucio: "La mujer que culee (tener sexo guebon) tendrá satisfacción garantizada"_

_ ¿Qué carajo es esto?_

Nuestro amado Club de Yaoi acaba de deleitarse, y burlarse, de los videos captados por sus camaras en los hogares de varios países; separando el hetero del yaoi. Entre ellos se encontraba el AustriaxHungría, mencionado anteriormente, y mucho UkUs y Franadá.

Pero en medio esto, se encontraron con uno de los mayores tabúes de la sociedad...

_ ¿INCESTO?_ exclamaron al unisono, al ver a Holanda y Bélgica muy acaramelados en una habitación.

_ ¡En mi casa!_ exclamo España indignado

_ ¿Deberiamos sentir asco?_ pregunto inocentemente Liechtenstein. Los tres expertos, Francia; Hungría y Japón, se miraron confundidos.

_ No lo se..._ le dijo Hungría.

_ Esto es muy fuerte, hasta para mí_ comento Francia.

_ A mi no me impresiona mucho, hay mucho incesto en el anime pero que unos conocidos lo hagan..._ dijo Japón, sin saber que hacer.

_ Mejor pasemos a la casa de China_ salto Hong Kong, sin cambiar su usual expresion_ Aunque yo quiero seguir viendo, Bélgica esta poniendo unas caras, parece que Holanda es bueno.

_ ¡Leon!_

_ _¡Ahhh~! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Más, más, más!__

_¿Qué es el sexo?_

_Es cuando mi 8===================D (en tu caso 8=D)se mete dentro de O= o también en el (o))  
_

_ Oye Hungría_

_ ¿Si?_

_ ¡5 metros! ¡Kesesesese!_

**Unas horas despues~ **

_ Tío, ya tienes que parar con lo de los cinco metros_

_ Todo el mundo, literalmente, sabe que no es tan larga _bon ami__

_ Yo soy... muy awesome... cinco..._

_ ¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

_ ¡Lo perdemos, lo perdemos!_

_Conductas sexuales aceptadas socialmente  
_

_Bisexual:_

_Vulgarmente llamados "unisex", se divierten con todos y se enamoran de todos (los que elijan y estén de acuerdo, claro)  
_

Un joven Romano observaba a España y Bélgica cultivando tomates. Las piernas de la rubia eran visibles porque se le levantaba el vestido y el italiano no podia evitar dirigir su vista hacia ella, pero el trasero de España también era tentador...

_ Lavate los ojos, chaval_ le dijo Holanda, metiendole un churro en la boca. El chico devoro el churro, atragantandose intentando comerlo rapido para contestarle al mayor, sin saber que este hacia exactamente lo mismo que él hacia unos instantes

_Heterosexual:_

___Si soy chica me enamoraré de un chico, porque me complementa o básicamente siento que nací así, y por supuestisísísísímo él me dará el sexo que prefiero, y unos cuantos hijos algún día. _(chicos al contrario)  


_ Así que... ¿vuelve el imperio Austro-húngaro?_

_ Que Hungría y yo estemos saliendo no quiere decir que nuestros países vuelvan a unirse_

_ Supongo que tiene razón_

_ _Oh, el amour~_ _

_ Pero eso no quiere decir que dejare mis actividades yaoistas. ¿Alguien ha visto a Escocia y Canadá?_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ _ECOSSE! _¡HIJO DE...!_

_Homosexual:_

___Pues yo sólo tengo sentimientos románticos hacia alguien de mi propio sexo y el sexo es genial, y si no que le pregunten a mi pareja  
_

Escocia y Canadá siempre habían tenido una buena relación, siendo casi los mejores amigos. Matthew le contaba todo a Scott y viceversa. Él sabia la angustia que había vivido el pelirrojo cuando Noruega lo dejo por Dinamarca. Y este las dudas de Canadá hacia su afeminada y promiscua pareja francesa.

Por eso había usado sus contactos con el Club del Yaoi para conseguir ese video. EL VIDEO.

_ Francis... él..._

_ _Sorry dude_ _

Y ahi estaba Francia, muy acaramelado con España.¡Se supone que el español estaba con Italia del Sur! El norteamericano no sabia como reaccionar, se limito a mirar la pantalla, dejando caer sus lagrimas.

_ Scott, ¿p-podrías abrazarme?_

_ ¿Eh? Claro..._

El mayor no estaba muy acostumbrado a dar muestras cariño, solo se las daba de vez en cuando a sus hermanos y solo a sus hermanos. Pero Matthew era su mejor amigo y ex-colonia británica, cada día el rubio se ganaba un lugar mas grande en su corazón.

_ ¿A-así t-te s-sent-ias -cuando v-veias a... Lu-kas c-co-con... Mathias?_

_ Si_

No necesitaba decirle como sentia. El abrazo y las lagrimas eran la muestra perfecta de sus sentimientos. Scott anoto mentalmente matar a Francia, ya lo había jodido suficiente.

**Mother fucker. **Pensó furioso, acariciando el cabello del canadiense.

_Asexual:_

_Friki __"Pues yo estoy harto/a de pensar en sexo, me declaro asexual, no pienso enamorarme nunca"_ (período tras rupturas muy dolorosas, suele acabar con revolcón del siglo con desconocido... bueno, en algunos casos)  


Suiza observo con aburrimiento el caos que era hoy la junta de países. Aparentemente Francia había engañado al hermano de Estados Unidos (cuyo nombre no recordaba) con España y el chico se había enterado y se lo había contado a Romano, quien se había lanzado a matar al español.

_ ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me dijiste que me amabas! ¡Lo dijiste!_

Y por el otro lado, Estados Unidos y Escocia (que no sabía que carajo tenía que ver con el tema) trataban de golpear al francés, siendo detenidos por Alemania y Reino Unido.

A su lado, Liechtenstein observaba angustiada la situación, él se limito a suspirar. Después le preguntaban porque no se buscaba una pareja o simplemente sexo ocasional. Suiza ya había superado esa etapa y ahora simplemente no estaba interesado ni en el noviazgo, ni en el sexo. Hasta cuando le decían asexuado lo tomaba más como un cumplido que como un insulto.

_ ¡Perdóname Romano! ¡Fue un desliz, te lo juro! ¡Yo te amo!_

Tal vez si era asexual. Y si lo era, pues es muy feliz de serlo.

_Multisexual:_

_Aquella persona que sólo le importa satisfacerse sexualmente y no mira ni con qué ni cómo satisfacer su apetito sexual. También se le conoce vulgarmente como salido o quemado, algunos canis suelen digievolucionar en este último tipo. _

Francia observaba el techo blanco de la enfermería. Alemania lo había dejado allí para que se cure solo, ni Prusia había querido quedarse con él.

Todo fue como España decía, un desliz, sin amor ni algún otro sentimiento en el medio. El español estaba triste por haber discutido con Romano, él por no poder avanzar con Canadá y una cosa había llevado a la otra.

_Je suis desole. _Pensó angustiado. Todos tenían razón sobre él, era un depravado, un pervertido, un infiel. Y lo peor de todo: había decepcionado a Matthew, dejándolo envuelto en regalo para Scott.

Salio de la enfermería para retirarse del lugar e ir a su casa, en la salida se topo con Alemania e Italia; quien al verlo grito un angustiante '_ve~!_' y jalo del brazo al rubio y se fueron de allí. Volvió a suspirar, un grupo de chicas paso junto a él, riendo como tontas. Las miro con intención de acercarse pero el rostro del canadiense volvió a él y se quedo estático.

_ ¡Oye, hermoso! ¡Vamos al bar! ¿Vienes con nosotras~?_

Y angustiado y todo, se dejo llevar por esas chicas.

_Lo peor es cuando te atrapan en el acto con quien no debes _

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el escándalo entre los países Mediterráneos. Los dos Italia solo iban a las reuniones más importantes y se mantenían cerca de Alemania y, para sorpresa de la mayoría, Holanda. Aparentemente se había unido a la cruzada de Romano y evitaba que España se le acercara; por lo que este a menudo llegaba a su casa con un ojo morado.

_ ¡Francia, tio! ¡Estoy muy solito y he venido a verte! ¿Francia?_

El español subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del galo, sin extrañarse en oír los resortes de la cama.

_ Francia... termina rápido que... ¿QUE CARAJOOOOOOOOO?_

Antonio en su largo periodo de vida, había visto en la cama de su amigo a mucha gente (sacándose a él mismo): Canadá, Inglaterra, Escocia, Japón, China, Austria, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Rumania, ¡hasta Italia del Norte y Alemania! ¡Incluso Rusia! pero no tenía palabras para describir lo que veían sus ojos...

_ ¿Bielorrusia?_ pregunto confundido. La aludida se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en el hombro del francés.

_ ¡No le digas a nadie!_

_Sexos_

_Hombre:_

_Es un ser con más testosterona que la mujer, con barba como algunas de ellas y un pene más o menos pequeño que sirve para lo mismo, lanzar su esperma más o menos rápido, más o menos útil. No puede vivir sin pertenecer a un equipo (generalmente de fútbol) y, en algún momento de su vida, demuestra que es perfectamente capaz de reparar un electrodoméstico con un clip y un chicle. _

_ ¿Bel? Llámame más tarde... estoy ocupado... n-nada que te importe... Adiós_

_ ¿Y-y s-si era u-una e-emer-gencia?_

_ Tú eres mi emergencia ahora... jeje_

_ ¡Cállate b-bastardo! ¡Ahhh~!_

A Lovino no le extrañaba haber terminado en aquella situación. Ya había terminado en la cama con España muchas veces por haber discutido por culpa del football, pero con Holanda... lo admitiría, había fumado un poquito. ¡Pero solo un poquito!

_ Por alli n-no..._

_ ¿Y ahi?_

_ ¡S-si!_

Ok, estar fumado ayudaba a gozar más el sexo.

_ O-olvidate de España. Y quédate conmigo. Se mio_

_ Y-yo... ¡S-si! ¡Ahhh! ¡Necesito algo nuevo!_

Y así comenzó la curiosa y ardiente relación de Holanda y Romano.

_ ¡E-eres m-ejor q-que A-Antonio!_

_ ¡Claro que soy! ¡Dilo de nuevo!_ Holanda sujeto con fuerza las caderas del italiano y aumento las embestidas.

_ ¡Eres mejor que Antonio! ¡Ahhh~!_

_Preadolescente:_

_ No sabe cuál será su género futuro, copia conductas adultas extrañas. _

_ No se como terminara todo esto, pero eso quita la atención de los adultos había nosotros_

_ Es cierto, me siento más relajado_

_ Puedo relajarte más~_

_ No me tientes_

Hong Kong e Islandia se hallaban en la cama del primero, manteniendo la típica charla post-sexo-apasionado.

_ Lo de Holanda e Italia me sorprendió bastante_

_ Tu porque no has visto a Escocia y a Canarias, o algo así_

_ ¿Tu los has visto?_

_ Em, yo veo muchas cosas..._

Leon comenzo a acariciar los ya muy sensibilizados pezones del islandés, quien suspiro y lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

_ Tu nunca me engañarías, ¿verdad?_

_ Nunca Emil, nunca, yo te llevo en mi piel, nunca te engañaría..._

Se besaron muy apasionadamente, Leon llevo disimuladamente la mano de Emil hasta sus costillas; donde estaba tatuado en letra pequeña ''Is''

* * *

**_Se que muchos estan esperando la version 2P de la Frikipedia pero me salio del alma escribir esto xD Solo va a tener dos capitulos más: porno y orgasmo. No se si ponerlo en M porque en sí, no hay sexo pero... yo quiero escribirlo pero no me sale T.T Así que si alguien pudiera aconsejarme seria de mucha ayuda._**

**_Y lo puse en drama porque más que gracioso, es una historia de desamores me acabo de dar cuenta xD_**

**_Sakhory tu fic 'In love' me inspiro el EscociaxCanada X3_**

**_¿Algún día los países perdonaran a España y Francia? ¿Porqué Bielorrusia acepto tener sexo casual con Francis? ¿Holanda y Romano dejaran de fumar la maría? ¿Hong Kong le contara a Is sobre su tierno tatuaje?_**

**_Apenas pueda actualizare, gracias por leer~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Orgasmo _**

_Una sensacion genial que IP anónima proporciona a todo el que tiene la gran suerte de cruzarse en su camino (a veces sin siquiera rozarle). _

No era la primera vez que compartían habitación, muchos menos la cama y por supuesto, ya habían tenido sexo muchas veces, pero esta era especial. A Ludwig le habían llegado dichos de Francis sobre las varias formas de llegar al orgasmo sin la necesidad de penetrar o incluso de masturbar. ¿Quien diría que con un buen masaje, las mujeres llegaban?

Pues por suerte (o no) Feliciano no era mujer y tenía una manera mucho mas curiosa para llegar al ''climax''

_ Humm... Lud... Ludwig... ¡Ahhh~!_

El alemán se aseguraba de acariciar el curioso rulo del italiano de diferentes maneras: tirándolo, enroscandolo, mordiéndolo. Y el italiano había pasado de gemir a gritar su nombre de una manera que lo volvía loco. Quería hacerlo suyo, hacer que se quedara ronco de tanto gritar su nombre pero esa era una noche especial, una noche solo para él.

_ ¡Ludwig~!_

_Proviene del griego ὀsiiamo, y como dicen nuestros amigos de la Rae "Culminación del placer sexual". Cosa que en tu caso estara a los 10 segundos despues del comenzar... _

_ Lo único que tengo para decir, es que nunca me había pasado antes_

_ Si, claro_

Natalia sabia que lo único que buscaba en Francis era sexo, algo que la consolara de que su querido hermano prefiriera a Yao antes que a ella. El francés era muy bueno en cama y parecía que estaba a full ahora que había vuelto, contra su voluntad, a la soltería. Pero apenas llevaban dos semanas como... ¿follamigos, podría decirse? Y el idiota no duraba ni un minuto. NI UN PUTO MINUTO.

_ No me volverás a llamar, ¿cierto?_ Tuvo la caradurez de preguntarle el idiota.

_ En realidad quisiera cortarte los dedos, pero no quiero ensuciar mis cuchillos hoy..._ contesto la rubia, volteando a verlo. Francis no pudo evitar asustarse al ver su típica aura eslava, obviamente heredada de Rusia. La chica se fue dando un portazo.

_ Pero de verdad esto nunca me paso_ se lamento el francés. ¡Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había sentido!_ ¿Porqueeeeeeeeeeeeee?_

_Pero tambien puede ser "Exaltación de la vitalidad de un órgano" (vamos siempre que pasa una (zorra con escote) chica con la camiseta de dos tallas menos de lo normal) _

Sealand estaba de buen humor, ¡el idiota de Inglaterra lo había llevado a una reunión! Estaba involuntariamente sentado en las rodillas de este pero tenía que aprovechar que su hermano mayor estaba de buen humor, por lo que bebió felizmente su helado flotante. Hasta que la vio.

Charlaba con un chico rubio con anteojos, al que reconoció como Estonia, el vecino de Letonia. Ella llevaba lo que aparentemente era un traje de granjero pero... ¿su pecho hacia ruido cuando caminaba? Aparentemente si, era algo como un ''pum,pum'' no puso sacarle la mirada de encima hasta que se sentaron en un sitio apartado de ellos, fue cuando noto que su entrepierna estaba húmeda.

_ _England_ _lo llamo confundido.

_ ¿Hmp?_ hizo un sonido, afirmando que lo escuchaba. Leía atentamente unos documentos que tenía en la computadora.

_ Siento mi ropa interior mojada, pero no me hice pis. ¿Es algo malo?_ pregunto con inocencia.

_ ¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH? Digo..._ se calmo Inglaterra, acomodando su corbata_ ¿Cuando paso eso?_

_ Después de verla a ella_

Para horror del británico, el niño le señalo a Ucrania, quien charlaba alegremente con Estonia y Lituania.

_ Creo que llego el momento de la charla..._

_Tipos de orgasmos_

_Asmática:_

_¡ahh...ahhh...ahhh! _

_ ¡Ahh~! _Ecosse... _no tan fuer... ¡Ahh~!_

_ Prefiero Scott, Matthie_

William Kirkland, representante del país de Gales, miro su techo con enojo. Desde que su hermano mayor y Canadá salían, había tenido la esperanza de que los ruidos sexuales de su hermano se redujeran bastante, confiando en la timidez e inocencia del americano. Pero no llevaban ni medio año saliendo y ya escuchaba gritos que no lo dejaban dormir.

_ ¿Y porque Arthur no se queja...?_ hablo para si mismo.

Obviamente porque él hacia lo suyo con Estados Unidos en su cuarto, fastidiandole la vida.

__ Mae'r casineb_ _murmuro el chico, poniéndose unos tapones en los oídos y tapando su cabeza con la almohada.

_ ¡Ahh~! ¡Scott~! ¡Ahh, ahh...!_

_Geográfica__: _

_¡Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí! _

_ La verdad... e-es g-genial... pro-bar... c-cosas n-nueva-s..._

_ Y sin estar fumado~_

_ E-es cierto..._

Holanda y Romano no habían dado muchas vueltas con respecto al sexo en su relación. Se pusieron de novios en medio del acto y después de eso lo hacían cuando se les antojaba y donde se les antojaba, pero el holandés insistía en probar ''sitios curiosos'' y Lovino, quien era tan inocente y torpe como su hermano, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

_ ¡Ohhh~! ¡Allí, allí!_ empezó a gritar más fuerte, presionándose contra el rubio.

La idea de hacerlo en el armario de limpieza no era tan mala.

_ ¡Allí, otra vez!_ le ordeno, sintiéndose en el cielo.

Y Govert cumplía como un vasallo obediente.

_Matemática:_

_¡Más, más, más, más! _

En uno de sus ataques, a Alfred se le dio por organizar un ''pijama party mundial'' y había arreglado un lugar especial con una pantalla gigante, con piso super acolchonadito, muchas almohadas y mantas y bebida y comida. Habían apagado las luces para mirar algunas películas, muchos miraban entretenidos la pantalla, otros comían u armaban un rinconcito para dormir.

_ Un poquito menos... si, así, esta bien..._

Austria y Hungría habían organizado pulcramente un rincón con almohadones y sabanas, formando una mini cama super pachona. Al principio miraban la película haciendo cucharita pero mano va, mano viene y Roderich simplemente no había podido contenerse.

_ Más, por favor más, ya casi llego~_ le rogaba Elizabeta, moviendo disimuladamente sus caderas.

_ Si..._ se limito a contestar él, moviendo más rápido sus dedos dentro de ella y besando su cuello, la húngara mordió una almohada para evitar gritar.

_ Más, más_ se dio vuelta y abrazo al austriaco, como simulando que dormía. Este pudo seguir acariciando su interior más cómodamente y apretar su botón de nervios_ Rode_ dijo suspirando.

_ Eli_ estaba sumamente duro pero solo ver a su pareja tratando de disimular su excitación y placer, era simplemente satisfactorio y no necesitaba si quiera acariciarse. Elizabeta era su mundo y adoraba verla disfrutar.

_ Maaaaaaaaassssssssssss_

_Religiosa:_

_¡Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío! _

Antonio suspiro por milésima vez. Solo había ido al estúpido pijama party de países para tratar de mejorar las relaciones con otros países y Romano. Pero todos lo ignoraban y su ex pareja se divertía con Holanda y Bélgica. Lo peor es que Francis lo había abandonado para hablar con Natalia. Estaba empezando a creer que lo suyo ya no era solo sexo, sino que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Se alegró por su amigo, no tenía que sufrir como él.

Su paciencia llego a su límite cuando vio a Emma sacando fotos a su hermano y a Lovino besándose y exclamando ''Foto para face~!''. Se levanto y salio del lugar para tomar un poco el aire, mientras caminaba por el jardín; el viento le trajo un suave olor a lavanda y el sonido de una voz.

_ ¡Ay, Dios mío~!_

Se acerco disimuladamente y ahí los vio: Polonia sentado encima de Lituania, ambos tapados por un gran arbusto. Y aparentemente no era la primera ronda.

_ ¡Dios Liet! ¡La tienes tan grande!_ gritaba Polonia, dando saltos sobre el lituano.

_ Feliks~..._

_ ¡Por Dios y la virgen!_

_ Y a mi ni la palabra me dirigen_ susurro Antonio, bajando la cabeza y alejándose del lugar. ¿Por qué era siempre él quien encontraba a todos en plena faena?_

_Profesor de Inglés:_

_Oh... yes, oh...good... _

**Varios años antes~**

_ Esto es tan divertido..._

Hungría no podía creer su buena suerte. Tenía varios vídeos de Alfred, Arthur y varios anglo fonos. Pero no podía creer que llegaría encontrar Britaincest en vivo y en directo. ¡Allí estaban Gales e Inglaterra! ¡Y Gales era el activo! Siempre imagino que él era el pasivo de Escocia y ahí estaba, con su hermano pequeño en la sala de conferencias y encima de la mesa.

_ _Do you like it?_ _le pregunto a Arthur, en su inglés se tomaba su curioso y grave acento galés._  
_

_ _Yes... ohh~... ahhh_ _contestó el otro, moviéndose a la par de su hermano.

_ _It's good?_ _

_ _Very, very... good! Ahhh! Too good, very much! Will!_ _

Elizabeta sentía que se desangraría en cualquier momento. ¡El GalesxInglaterra era genial! ¡Sumando a que ellos eran prácticamente iguales! Solo que William tenía el pelo lacio con un flequillo que tapaba su frente y su ojo derecho (aunque ahora estaba despeinado) y era más larguirucho que Arthur.

_ Es un maestro... se acomoda el cabello hacía atrás mientras se la mete con fuerza_ dijo Eli, bastante impresionada.

_ _Will! You are the best!__

_Tipo Proyecto Uno:_

_¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue!...¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue! _

**Volvemos a la actualidad~ **

Había días en los que a Reino Unido y Estados Unidos simplemente tienen ganas de abrazarse y besarse en vez de tener sexo apasionado en la cama, en el sofá, en la ducha, en la cocina y otros lugares. Ese día se estaban tomando una ducha juntos mientras escuchaban música.

_ _Cuz you're amazing! Just the way you are~!_ _cantaba felizmente Alfred mientras Arthur le lavaba la cabeza

Los hermanos británicos se taparon la boca para no reír, el estadounidense les parecía patético.

_ ¿Qué carajo le habrá visto Arthur?_ le pregunto Bryan a William, quien se limito a seguir riendo.

_ Tengo que grabar esto_ dijo Scott activando el grabador de voz de su teléfono.

_ ¡No pares Arthur~! ¡No pares~!_

Los tres hermanos se quedaron estáticos. Tal vez Alfred estaba parodiando la canción que sonaba por la radio... con una voz orgasmasmica y con la respiración agitada...

_ ¡Sigue, sigue~!_

Scott, William y Bryan se miraron y salieron corriendo, con una mirada de asco.

Alfred solamente le pedía a Arthur que lo siguiera masajeando.

_Negativa:_

_¡Nooo, noooo! _

_ Espera por favor... No... no, no... ayyy~_

_ Pero si estas disfrutando _petit_ _

_ Francis... Me vengo... no, por favor... no... ¡Ahhh~!_

_ ¡Matthew!_

Francia observaba tristemente la pantalla mientras mordía su super masculino pañuelo con voladitos. Regalo de Navidad de parte de Reino Unido. Su llanto aumento, ver uno de los miles de vídeos que tenia con Matthew lo ponía nostálgico y le recordaba que lo había perdido. Y el pañuelo le recordaba que también había perdido a Arthur.

_ _Stupide Ecosse, stupide Amérique_ _murmuro enfadado. Saco la cinta y puso otra al azar, viéndose a él mismo con España_ _Stupide sud de l'Italie!__

_Positiva:_

_¡Sí...sí...sí! _

España no podía sentirse más feliz. El incidente con Romano y Francia ya había pasado y los países se acostumbraban a las nuevas parejas; y poco a poco volvían a hablarle. Pero Romano todavía no se acercaba y eso lo entristecía mucho.

_ Por lo menos quiero que sea mi amigo_ susurro. Tal vez ya no fueran pareja pero no quería estar fuera de su vida.

Siguió caminando hacia la sala de reuniones hasta que empezó a escuchar unos sonidos extraños, curioso, camino hacía donde provenía el sonido; llegando al clásico armario de la limpieza. Escuchaba una respiración grave y otra más aguda.

_ Venga muchachos_ dijo, abriendo la puerta_ No quiero interrumpiros pero la..._

_ ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ahh~!... ¿España?_

Ahí estaban Holanda y Bélgica. Se suponía que lo de ellos había terminado desde que Govert salia con Romano y ahí estaba, con su hermana, la mejor amiga de Romano. El tabú del incesto había quedado olvidado para él, los hermanos habían engañado a Romano, le habían sonreído, consolado, amado y lo peor: lo habían alejado de él.

_ ¡Ustedes dos!_ grito furioso.

_ España... nosotros_

_¿Sabias que... .las mujeres frikis tienen orgasmos al ver yaoi? _

El Club del Yaoi se hallaba en completo silencio, ese día solo se encontraban las chicas y España. Todas estaban físicamente agotadas después de una intensiva sesión de GerIta (con sadomaso, cortesía de Alemania) Giripan y DenNor. No es que se pusieran a toquetearse entre ellas o lo hacían con cuidado para que nadie lo notara, tan solo ver las imágenes las hacía sudar, temblar y gritar como locas. En su descanso había llegado el español, exigiendo ver los vídeos de la última reunión.

Y allí todas vieron la infidelidad de Holanda.

_ Por eso no invitamos a Bélgica a unirse_ comento Taiwan.

_ ¿Qué haremos, señor España?_ pregunto Liechtenstein preocupada

_ No lo sé Lily, no lo sé_ contesto angustiado el español, mirando fijamente a los hermanos en la pantalla.

Hungría bebió un poco de agua y se limpio el sudor, levantándose agresivamente de su asiento.

_ Creo que tengo una idea_

* * *

**_Infieles everywhere (?) Tal vez dedique un one-shot sobre los tipos de orgasmos, tal vez un Giripan o HongIce, no hay mucho lemon sobre ellos. _**

**_¿Cual es la idea de Eli? ¿Antonio lograra hablar con Lovino? ¿Qué haran Govert y Emma? ¿Y que pasara con Francis y Natalia? ¿Rusia se enterara?_**

**_Dentro de poco, el final de esta trilogia~_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
